Death likes me
by Carol wells
Summary: Sakura é a nova integrante de um grupo de ceifadores, e como ela, os integrantes desse bando morreram com assuntos não resolvidos e com lições que deveriam ser aprendidas . E, para que possam dar o próximo passo, terão que aprendê-las nassa nova "vida".


**Death**** Likes Me**

**Shipper****s**:Sakura/Sasuke; Ino/Shikamaru/Temari; Hinata/Naruto; Tenten/Neji; Kakashi/OCC/Itachi.

**Classificação:** T, pela linguagem.

**Resumo:** Sakura Haruno é uma jovem sem rumo. Não tem emprego, amigos ou ambições. Para ela, a vida é monótona e sua família, medíocre. Até que, em seu primeiro dia de trabalho Sakura morre ao cair tres lances de escada. O que seria o fim de tudo se transforma na grande surpresa: Sakura é agora membro da ANBU, um grupo de 'ceifadores'. Assim como ela, os integrantes desse bando morreram com assuntos não resolvidos e com lições que deveriam ser aprendidas e não foram. E, para que possam dar o próximo passo, terão que aprendê-las nesta outra 'vida'.

**Dedicatória:** A minha amiga Luciana, por toda a ajuda seja com os nomes dos capítulos, ou a criação da OCC sem o seu apoio talvez eu não tivesse escrito nem o primeiro capítulo.

--

**Capitulo 01-** Em uma outra vida.

O dia está tão bonito lá fora e eu estou aqui, presa dentro dessa loja cheia de coisas velhas que estão prestes a virar poeira, minha mãe é uma pessoa muito otimista sabe? Ela diz que eu deveria arrumar um emprego se não eu não seria nada na vida, mas eu discordo. Mesmo assim resolvi ajudá-la na loja quando ela disse que iria me deserdar.

- Sakura, querida você pode tirar as teias de aranha que estão na parede da escada? - Minha mãe me perguntou, sorrindo sem desviar os olhos da revista de produtos de beleza que estava lendo.

- Tenho escolha? – Respondi, revirando os olhos. Minha mãe fez questão de me ignorar.

Fui em busca de uma cadeira "confiável", o que é meio que uma missão impossível nesse lugar: tudo aqui está prestes a cair aos pedaços! Não sei como as pessoas ainda compram essas porcarias, credo.

Depois de achar a maior vassoura que consegui - não esperem muita coisa de alguém que possui um metro e _sessenta e seis_, para quem tem 16 anos isso é quase como ser uma anã, não que eu tenha algo contra anões, mas cansa um pouco ser a menor da classe e todo o resto implicado pela altura - fui realizar a tarefa que, por PREGUIÇA, minha mãe não realizou.

Arrastei a cadeira até a parte mais perto da parede, ou seja, a ponta do degrau. Eu estou pressentindo um desastre já que, para Sakura, degrais e cadeiras velhas estão muito longe de ser a combinação perfeita.

- Minha vida é uma merda - conclui enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés para que a vassoura alcançasse o teto.

Foi tudo tão rápido, minha vista foi ficando embaçada, eu sentia minha cabeça bater em cada degrau da enorme escada e não conseguia me segurar em nada, eu podia ver o rastro de sangue na escada enquanto caia.

Então era assim que tudo terminava? Era o que eu pensava segundos antes de tudo escurecer.

-

Percebi que as figuras a minha frente começavam a se formar novamente e me perguntava se aquilo era realmente possível, afinal, que diabos estava acontecendo aqui?

- O que aconteceu? - perguntei para mim mesma, piscando os olhos várias vezes.

- Você está morta - Sinceramente não esperava uma resposta, muito menos uma resposta tão direta quanto essa.

Me virei em direção à voz rouca que me respondeu, mas não consegui, meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas ao ver a figura rosada caída ao pé da escada.

- Como? - perguntei a mim mesma, quase que em um sussurro.

- Como o que? - Uma segunda voz me perguntou, o que me fez ficar assustada. Como as pessoas podem me ver se eu sou algo com o um fantasma? Não tem lógica!

- Espera, se eu estou realmente morta, porque eu estou falando com vocês? - Minha confusão era visível, mas qualquer um que estivesse na minha situação se sentiria tão confuso quanto eu, não acha?

- Porque nós estamos mortos também.. Na verdade, quase isso. – o dono da primeira voz me respondeu. Acho que ele vê alguma graça na minha confusão.

Ótimo, uma convenção de fantasmas no porão da loja de antiguidades da minha mãe - que ainda não veio verificar se eu estou bem, quero dizer, com tantos tombos que eu levo acho que ela nem liga mais, mas juro que não estou brava com isso. Certo, talvez apenas um pouco. Alô, mamãe? A sua filha _morreu_!

- É difícil de acreditar, não? - O portador da segunda voz me perguntou. Sim, eu continuo sem olhar para eles.

- Eu tenho que aceitar a minha realidade, não? – respondi, andando em direção ao meu corpo. Tinha que me despedir dele, afinal eu era um fantasma agora. – Como assim "quase isso"?

- Nós somos algo como ceifadores – Eu finalmente consegui encarar o dono da segunda voz. Ele era alto muito alto, tinha cabelos espetados e prata e usava um tampa-olho. Pude reparar que seu olho livre era negro como a noite.

- Ceifadores? - Perguntei segurando uma risada - Como a dona morte?

- Não ria o assunto, pois ele é serio - Eu encarei o rapaz da primeira voz pela primeira vez, ele era lindo tinha cabelos pretos e desalinhados, olhos cor de ônix perfeitos. – Eu prefiro o termo coletores de almas, nós ajudamos as almas perdidas a tomarem o caminho certo.

- Legal, e o que eu tenho haver com isso? – perguntei, cortando-o.

- Algumas vezes em vez de em vez de encaminhar as almas perdidas, nós damos uma segunda chance a elas – O homem de cabelos pratas respondeu, parecia cansado de todo esse dialogo.

- Uma segunda chance? – Perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Minha vida já era um inferno, por que eu iria querer vivê-la novamente?

- Isso mesmo... - Percebi então que até agora nós não haviamos nos apresentado.

- Haruno Sakura e você? - Respondi.

- Hatake Kakashi – O portador da segunda voz, Kakashi, respondeu entre um suspiro. O portador da primeira voz deu um sorriso torto.

- Uchiha Sasuke – Ele me respondeu, calmo. - Mas para isso, você se tornaria uma coletora de almas também - Sasuke concluiu a explicação.

Viver minha vida novamente? Não, obrigada, ser uma coletora de almas parece ser algo interessante, sabe, ver fantasmas e interagir com eles, mas mesmo parecendo uma idéia legal não vale a pena viver de novo por isso.

- E se eu recusar? – perguntei, olhando para o meu corpo.

- Bom... Pense nisso como um purgatório, você simplesmente ficará presa aqui sem poder escolher entre o céu e o inferno – O Uchiha me respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo! Tipo, é normal passar toda uma eternidade no porão de uma loja de antiguidades, claro. Era exatamente o que eu desejava para o meu futuro!

Nessas circunstâncias, acho que viver de novo seria uma boa idéia, sabe? Eu poderia fugir de casa, não sei, só sei que não vou passar minha eternidade num porão SUJO desse jeito, argh! O que minha mãe faz nessa loja?

- E o que aconteceria se eu por acaso aceitasse essa proposta? - Eu perguntei. Queria saber de todas as alternativas possíveis antes de dar a resposta que comprometeria minha vida, quer dizer, minha morte... Sei lá, qualquer coisa do gênero!

- Nós iremos levar seu corpo embora para que depois você possa voltar para ele, assim nós nos mudaremos para outra cidade já que você seria reconhecida aqui e assim você poderia começar o seu trabalho – Kakashi respondeu se sentando numa caixa de madeira.

- Vocês irão raptar meu corpo? - Eu perguntei, surpresa, provocando pequenos sorrisos nos meninos.

- Esse é o plano – Disse Sasuke.

Se bem que isso não seria uma má idéia sabe, minha mãe provavelmente vai achar que eu fugi mesmo, então por que não?

- Antes de tomar a minha decisão, por que eu? Quer dizer, deve haver vários fantasmas por aí que merecem uma segunda chance - Eu perguntei, eu estava realmente curiosa para saber a resposta.

- Nós merecemos uma segunda chance porque morremos com assuntos não resolvidos então para "irmos para a luz" teremos que aprendê-los nessa nova vida - Kakashi me respondeu, com uma voz tediosa.

- E quando iremos para a luz? – perguntei. Eu sei que a curiosidade matou o gato e sei da historinha ridícula que as pessoas contam para explicar essa frase, mas eu não consigo resistir. Talvez esse seja meu maior defeito. (ou um dos meus, quem sabe!)

- Quando resolvermos o que viemos resolver – Sasuke respondeu, se apoiando no corrimão da escada- Então, responda: você vai ou não?

**Nota da Autora: **Hey sweethearts, eu sei que não terminei Addicted – Ok, nem comecei direito eu admito. – Mas, essa idéia me tentou tanto, que eu resolvi posta-la! Death likes me foi baseada na sinopse do seriado americano "Dead likes me" que por acaso eu nunca assisti *-*

Espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos :*  
Carol Wells.

**Nota da Beta: **Nossa, que fanfic emocionante, cara *-* Tipo, detesto Sakura x Sasuke, mas nos últimos tempos comecei a meio que me viciar, tanto que está aparecendo até nas minhas fanfics.. Sabe porque? Porque eu comecei a ler as fanfics da Carol-chan ¬¬ Gente, sério, essa Sakura da fanfic me deu medo, e sei lá porque, mas comecei a torcer por um Sakura x Kakashi :P

Bem, eu só sei que, se for para virar uma Ceifadora junto com esses caras gostos.. Quer dizer, gente boa, como o Sasuke, o Kakashi e o Itachi, eu aceitava sem pestanejar *-* Imagina, cara, que sonho! Enfim, parei com isso, porque senão fico a noite inteira aqui escrevendo. Já sabem, né? Reviews para a Carol-chan, ou eu puxo seu pé a noite e nunca mais beto as fanfics dela (ah, por falar nisso, MORRAM DE INVEJA, eu sou a primeira a ler _Death likes me_ e _Addicted_ :B só pra quem pode :U me senti, agora. SorrY)

xoxo :*

Nina-chan


End file.
